This application relates to a compressor that uses deflectors between compressor bores to reduce thermal gradients in an associated disk.
Gas turbine engines are known and, typically, include a fan delivering air into a compressor section. The air is compressed and then delivered into a combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors driving them to rotate.
Compressors have a disk that includes a hub that supports a plurality of circumferentially spaced blades. The hub defines an inner bore diameter for the disk and a web extends from the hub radially outwardly to a platform that supports the blades.
Compressor rotors require secondary flow air for thermal conditioning. This conditioning minimizes thermal gradients, which can increase stress and adversely affect life. Also, as known, thermal gradients influence tip clearance behavior for the blades.
Current configurations do not efficiently condition the disk bore and web regions. As such, the compressor requires significant amount of chargeable flow. Further, the lack of efficient conditioning necessitates the use of heavier disks to compensate for the increased stress.